singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
GLaDOS
For the sake of convenience, I'm just...not going to do crazy GLaDOS text in the wiki. I was tempted to do it like an extended advertisement but...no. GLaDOS is a supercomputer with homocidal tendencies and a passive aggressive streak wide enough to bridge a transdimensional gap. On Sacrosanct her body (Being a large pile of technology that had been forcibly removed from the Aperture Science Laboratories) exists somewhere in the Junkyard and she transmits remotely to a mobile platform she located in the junkyard. This platform is the HRP-4c , also featured below. age: N/A origins: Portal app link: 'Application. '''hmd: 'HMD '''played by:' Hiku AIM: Hikuswing Setting The ''Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Center is a hyper advanced technological development facility located somewhere in North America. The events of the game Portal and, consequently, the time when GLaDOS was initially taken from is somewhere in the late 90's to the early 2000's (1990-2020, tentatively). The facility itself is almost entirely modular with extensive use of robotics and androids and no apparent living, human staff. Autonomous androids, moving hydraulic platforms, floating platforms, wireless cameras, automated, talking machine-gun turrets, and guns that fire portals (with which to violate the general fabric of reality) are common place. Well, insofar as anything is. GLaDOS is the AI who controls this facility. Personality GLaDOS is, for lack of a better term, bugnuts. She's a super fast computer with a viable personality whose sole purpose is the advancement of ''Science'''. She does this predominantly through the torment and careful study of living test subjects. *It is unclear how long she's been doing this, but trying to make rats run a maze and then giving them portal guns would make anyone a little irritable. On top of that, in an (ultimately unsuccessful) effort to keep her from killing them all, the engineers at ''Aperture Science installed personality cores to augment GLaDOS's behavior. This makes her fairly...twitchy and bipolar. She's passive aggressive, homocidal, and without the Morality Core, her ethics are...liberal. If it benefits science? Oh yeah, she'll tie it to a portal gun and watch it die a painful death. Aside from that, she's very polite. Abilities & Weaknesses GLaDOS is very, very fast. Dangerously fast. If there's one thing Aperture Science doesn't stand for, it's Safety. Her processing speed is marked in the app as being 1440'Y FL'oating point 'OP'erations per 'S'econd. (1440 x 1024/s ) The actual speed is probably a bit slower, given the instability in the personality cores currently attached to her, but without the processing draw of the Aperture Science Facilities she's just idling at top speed, constantly. The Rage core (least stable of the three remaining) provides all of GLaDOS's security and firewall functions. It's very difficult to hack (as it was designed to keep both GLaDOS and external forces from disabling it) and very likely to transmit its own instability onto other systems if prodded at. Lastly, because of the strange integration issues and the way the transporters work, every time GLaDOS's temporary body gets offlined, she'll back it up in her real body, causing massive errors when the new, respawned model comes online. (Because she needed more errors.) She hasn't died yet, but when she does this instability may result in her having conflicting data concerning CR/etc. Character Relationships For the CR Chart please visit: Here. Appearance GLaDOS's actual body is somewhere in the massive junkyard and looks like something between a crashed spacestation and a gutted Apple factory. Her surrogate body is the HRP-4c . Free Space thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|rightthumb|left|300px See Also Portal @ Wikipedia Aperture Science.com